Joriverse
by Braxenimos
Summary: A collection of Jori one-shots, drabbles, rambles, smut, fluff and anything else that happens to find itself in between. Sometimes the chapter will be short, sometimes long. Sometimes they'll be rated T and sometimes M. Maybe you will laugh, maybe you will cry. Either way, they're getting posted here. And I'll have written it. -Chapter 7: To Frustrate-
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**_ I'd like to think I'm somewhat known for doing one shots. It's all I ever seem to do. I mean, I have like seven thousand of them. So, finally, I have decided to make a single story to dump them all in. And this be the first one._

_This one in particular is short and sweet. I had some free time today and just started writing, and this what you get; a frustrated rant inside of Tori's mind._

* * *

_Frustrations_

Stupid night time. I mean, seriously, does it really _have _to be night right now? Would the world stop turning, or explode, or implode, or something if the sun wasn't currently almost opposite the moon above me?

It's irrational to think in such ways, I know, but I'm in one of those moods; one of those moods where logic escapes you and somehow ends up replaced by incoherent babbling and frustration. But I couldn't care less at the moment. In fact, I feel as if my thoughts are natural and my balled up fists justified.

You see, there's this girl. She attends the same stupid school as I and I've known her for a few stupid years now. I'm not sure how, but she always knows just how to push the buttons that amp up my anger. All I ever am is nice to her and yet, she returns my plea for friendship with demeaning words, evil glares and malicious acts. She thinks of herself as the queen bee; too cool for my music, my fashion choices, my outlook on life and too rebellious to offer up a genuine smile.

What's wrong with the way I am, anyway? Ask her and I'm sure she'd tell you in a heartbeat. She does, after all, always seem to have _something_ hurtful prepared to say to me each day.

"I liked you better when I didn't know you, Vega," she had said this morning. What in the biscuits does that even mean?

But despite all of that, despite the rolled eyes, the sneers and the hollow threats of violence, I can't seem to separate her from my thoughts. Even now, talking to myself in my own mind as if someone could actually hear me, I'm thinking of her.

Everyday I go home and try to act as if nothing bothers me, but it does. My days always end up the same way. No matter what, I end up closed in my room with drowning music and a whole lot of stuffed animals, trying my dorkiest not to let thoughts of her anger me further. I usually start by sitting up and proper in my pajamas, eventually coming to the conclusion that lying down would be more comfortable. It's not. But I always do it anyway. I toss, turn, sweat, grunt and tear the covers off of myself until I finally give in, and accept what I try not to embrace.

It's the night's fault, I swear it. Jade loves night time, and that's why I hate it.

With my hair and shirt disheveled, one hand, usually the right one, ends up sliding down my stomach and into my bottoms. I don't know how she does it. Somehow the more she infuriates me, the more I can't stand the thought of never having her touch me in ways no one ever should. So in my frustration, I masturbate. And every night it feels better and better.

And then the morning rolls around, and I hate myself. I hate myself because I know I shouldn't have succumb to my emotions like that the night before. Because each and every time I do it, I enjoy it more and more. And the more I enjoy it, the more in love I fall.

There's a girl that loves the night, where as I love the day.

Jade West, I love you. And that's why I hate you.

* * *

_Enjoyed?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** _Christmas porn, pretty much. With a side of actual story. Feel free to skip this one if smut isn't your thing._

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_The naughty wish_

A sneer and a scowl, that's what accompanied the attention Jade was giving her television. She was half asleep and boredom was the only thing keeping her on the current channel. The screen displayed yet another clichéd holiday story, in which the plot would drag on unnecessarily until the protagonist got their happiest of wishes at the very end, just as everyone watching expected to happen. It agitated Jade. It agitated her because real life almost never happened that way, especially not to her. But, then again, the magic that usually brought the onscreen lovers together, or reunited a mother with her long lost child didn't exist either.

Why should even imaginary characters find happiness when she couldn't? Where was _her_ magic?

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Jade lifted sluggishly off of the couch, wearing a tight, black tank top and baggy pajama bottoms. Scratching at the back of her head through her highly disheveled hair, she thought nothing much of who could be at the door. It was another Saturday night nearing closer to Christmas, and Jade was alone, as always.

Upon opening her front door, Jade's eyes narrowed. Her gaze fell upon Tori Vega. The girl was wearing an overly large trench coat, larger than even the ones they had worn the year before to unveil their outfits for Andre's song, and it was buttoned up just the same.

"What do you want, Vega?" Jade's agitation was quickly made apparent in her voice.

A shrug of the shoulder and Tori was already smiling. "You."

Tori pushed past Jade and welcomed herself into the girl's home. The similarities to a situation had almost exactly a year ago struck Jade's mind and she was confused. Similar, yes, but the roles had been reversed that day.

"Okay, I'm right here," Jade said, turning to Tori. "Want me for what?"

Tori stopped halfway between Jade and the couch as the door was closed, and Jade turned to face her. "Well, for starters, I'm your secret Santa this year."

Jade simply scoffed, folded her arms and replied with, "Figures." She took a few steps in Tori's direction and looked the oversized coat clad girl up and down. "So, what's my gift? It better be good."

It popped off of Tori's tongue and the seduction in her tone would bring any man, or woman, to their knees. "Me."

"You?"

"Yes, me."

Jade shrugged and the angrily confused expression on her face intensified. "Would you care to explain further, maybe?"

"Well, you see," Tori began to walk slow paces around the room they were in, trailing her fingers across anything in her path, slowly making a zigzagged trail back to Jade. "I actually came over to give you your present yesterday, but…"

"But, what?" Jade blasted before Tori could continue.

Tori was near a lamp now, flicking at its edge as her attention was placed squarely on it. "Your front door was unlocked, and your car was the only thing in the driveway, like today." The lamp shade was released and Tori's eyes found Jade's again. "You didn't answer when I knocked, though, so I let myself in."

The anger in Jade's face was quickly dissipating, instead finding itself with fear.

"I headed to your room, calling your name," Tori continued, a few feet now from Jade. "But I guess you couldn't hear me. Do you remember why you couldn't hear me, Jade?"

Jade gulped. She shook her head and took a step back. It was the first moment in recent history that she could remember losing control of a situation like this; losing herself out of fear and shame, and it was somehow Tori fucking Vega's doing.

Feigned confusion, and Tori's head tilted sideways. "You don't? It was only yesterday." She reached Jade now, but the girl continued to back away, shaking her head. "You don't remember sitting in your chair, legs hiked up on the edge of your bed and a hand at your lady bits?"

And there it was. The very thing Jade was afraid would come out of Tori's mouth did, and her breathing quickened. She only hoped that that had been all Tori had seen and heard.

"Now, I was prepared to knock at your cracked door. You know, to alert you to my presence." Jade's back hit the front door and Tori stopped an inch short of her. "I was even still going to give your gift. But… then you said something. A name, it was."

Jade began to calm herself, latching on to the version of herself that had always found control. She darted her eyes across Tori's face and searched for whatever intent was within the girl's thoughts.

"And?" she asked.

"And I liked what I heard."

Jade's hand was grabbed by Tori's, and the girl pulled the both of them back to couch, with little to no resistance from Jade. Once there, Tori scooted in close to Jade again and said, "Sit."

But, Jade was still managing to push through her currently clouded mind in search of her dignity. "No."

Tori bit her lip, however, and stood high on her tiptoes. "Please?"

So Jade caved. She took mental note to scold herself later, probably to thoughts of this very moment, and sat down.

"You screamed my name," Tori said, putting fingers to the buttoned up areas of her coat. "But you didn't say Vega. Remember?"

And finally, Jade nodded.

"Well here I am." The coat snapped open as Tori yanked it off. She was wrapped like a Christmas present in bright red lingerie that had little black bows spread randomly about.

Jade had always been known to speak her mind, but this situation was driving her speechless. She wasn't sure how to respond to it. She was supposed to dislike Tori, and she liked keeping up that façade, but at the same time, she enjoyed what was happening in front of her far too much to speak out against it. So, instead, she just sat completely speechless and in awe, for she knew whatever words that would escape her lips would just ruin it. Screw her pride, Tori Vega had been delivered to her.

Her very present kneeled down in front of Jade's legs. "I'm yours to please you any way you want. And judging by the very vividly detailed words used by you last night, I'd say you want my face down here."

Jade didn't answer. She just stared into Tori's brown globes and let the beginnings of a smirk appear. Tori took the look as a yes and looped her fingers around the top hem of Jade's bottoms. The pants slid off quickly and Jade gasped, her lower regions already growing sensitive and wet. Tori had said she would do whatever Jade wanted, but for once, Jade was just fine with allowing Tori to do whatever she damn well pleased, not even bothering to ask where this side of the youngest Vega girl had come from.

She was enjoying it too much to care.

The first kiss was placed at Jade's knee, the second, her inner thigh, and the third was on Jade's bare mound. Jade's back relaxed into the soft couch behind her and her eyes closed tight, her hands sliding into Tori's hair. Tori's tongue licked all around Jade's lower lips for a while, taking in the juices that had accumulated there. Eventually, it found Jade's erect nub, and danced circles around it as Tori stared up to Jade's pleasured face.

"Oh, Tori," Jade whispered, ending her statement with the quickest of yelps as Tori's tongue hit just the right spot.

Moments later and Tori's hands joined her tongue. Her fingers spread the lips and she placed a quick lick inside of Jade. She licked a few fingers on her right hand and then touched them to Jade's vagina again, rubbing slowly but finding a quicker rhythm rather quickly.

Jade could just imagine it. In her pleasure filled bliss, Jade could picture Tori studying the night before; watching as much lesbian porn as possible in preparation for the test the next day. It certainly seemed the Tori Vega thing to do, just so that she could seem professionally in control this day. Apparently, that studying had paid off, as Jade's legs wrapped around Tori's back and squeezed tight, the sensations sending the right vibrations throughout Jade's body. Tori smiled, rubbed quicker, harder and pulled in a sexual hiss of her own.

Soon enough, Tori felt that Jade was wet and slippery enough and slid a finger in, then two. They entered slow at first, just as she had done with the rubbing, and they moved in and out with brown eyes watching in wondrous amazement. Their speed picked up and Tori smiled when Jade's head slammed forward to look Tori in the eye. She could see that Jade was already in ecstasy, so she decided it a good idea to add to such pleasure. Her tongue found Jade's clit again and it flicked with fierce vigor.

And with a rolling back of her eyes, Jade's head hit the back of the couch again. She gripped the back of Tori's head tight, tugging at the long brown locks and forcing the girl's face to bury itself into Jade's crotch.

Pressing more tightly now to Jade's genitals, Tori's lips wrapped around the nub she was tonguing. She still licked, slightly, but began to suck as well. Her fingers pumped, her tongue flicked and lips smacked. Slurping noises broke free every few seconds and it only served to further the pleasure Jade was feeling; which, in turn, only served to fuel Tori's confidence further as she pumped even faster, sucked harder.

Then she felt it. Jade's hips gave a quick but powerful thrust as her body jerked and Tori knew what was coming. Many moans and another, "Tori!" rang out from Jade's lips as her hips bucked forward and her legs gripped even tighter around Tori's body. The act pulled Tori's face even more snug into Jade's sex mound, so Tori continued her act, pleasuring still and riding Jade through the orgasm.

She finally came, adding one last scream of, "Gwah!" And then her body relaxed again and her muscles were heavy. Her legs released Tori and she mumbled a curse word as the girl between her legs smiled, pulled her head back and began to wipe her face of the juices, licking them off of her fingers as she did so.

Tori then crawled up Jade's body, and stopped in front of the girl's face. "Now what, Babe?"

It was whispered, and Jade grabbed Tori's cheeks as she said it. "Kiss me."

So they kissed. Just a peck before they paused to look into each other again, suddenly rushing back in for a deeper, more passionate kiss after a second. Jade's hands slid behind Tori, to her butt and they slid into the lingerie bottoms, sliding them down a few inches. Her energy seemed to find its way back and she melted into the kiss, succumbing to more of Tori's sexual gifts. Her hands moved to Tori's bra and undid it, letting the straps hang on the girl's arms.

Then the thought flashed across her mind. She was actually getting her wish for once; a wish she had made barely even twenty-four hours prior. She stopped the kiss again to look into Tori's eyes and felt a brief moment of further selfishness. She found herself wanting and wishing for the same pleasure she had just felt. Longing once again for Tori's tongue inside of her, Jade wished for it over again.

So just before she could finally strip the bra from Tori, just before she could engulf Tori's breasts in her mouth and then throw her to the couch so that she could sit on her face and enjoy it again, Tori disappeared. There was only two seconds of confusion given before Jade was waking up, looking around the room and immediately feeling heart break as she realized she had fallen asleep watching that stupid feel good Christmas movie.

She only ever cried over one other person in the past, and he was out of her life. But now, the first tear began to cascade down her cheeks as she realized that it had all been fake, and now she would have to go back to a life of secrecy. It was going to be another masturbatory night of screaming Tori's name.

And then there was a knock at the door.

Her eyes narrowed again and her heart fluttered. She quickly bolted to the door and almost tripped on her way there. It opened to reveal the same exact scene that she had witness in her dream. Tori stood with the same trench coat and the same dorky smile.

"What, uh… What do you want, Vega?" Jade managed, barely able to keep her own smile down.

"You."

* * *

_And I was asked in the last chapter if I take requests for ideas to write and post here. I never really thought about it, but sure. If you happen to have any suggestions that you'd like to see written then suggest away. I'll certainly consider them._**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **_While this chapter isn't technically smut, there are still some boobs to be found. I went with a far more passionate and meaningful approach this time around. At least, that's how I hope it came out._

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Homeward bound stars_

To say the least, Jade was excited.

She was sat at her kitchen table, just before seven A.M. and ate one of her favorite breakfasts. The waffles had already disappeared into her stomach, but the coffee still remained. Clenching the mug in both hands, she smiled at it, looking into the brown stuff. She usually preferred her coffee black, but today was a particularly special day. Today she would get to look into the twin pools of dark brown that she hadn't seen in months. But Jade was getting impatient and decided she needed a quick fix of seeing the same color right when she woke up, as if in preparation for the real thing. So the brown in her hands was creamy and swirling.

It took her nearly three times longer than usual to finish the hot drink and by the time it was all gone, she was already jittery and her foot tapped on the floor as her anticipation once again got the best of her.

She spent the entirety of the day riding around in her car and listening to her favorite albums. It was one of the things she enjoyed most about life; spending time driving around somewhat aimlessly, letting her subconscious mind drift her in familiar directions as she just thought about things. She thought about life, mostly, little things that didn't much matter, and anything else that happened to enter her thoughts in the moment. So even though she had a few destinations, she took the long route, taking close to an extra hour to get where she wanted to go. It was mostly to kill time, and Jade could certainly afford the gas that it cost due to her job.

Her first stop had been a high end clothing store, catered mostly to women. She wanted to buy some new underwear, the sexy kind. Not only did she plan on wearing it for the person arriving home later, but Jade enjoyed being a bit naughty.

At night, especially for the last few months, she always did the same thing; she would wear a different pair of underwear to bed. It was almost like a personal goal of hers, masturbating in each and every pair she owned, creaming them to the thought of women. Most nights, it was one woman in particular, and tonight she was coming home. Jade decided that it was finally time to act, but the excitement in all of her other panties had already been used up, so it was time for something new, something sexier.

If Tori Vega was finally going to soak Jade's underwear, tangible and in person, then Jade wanted the garments not to have been previously tainted by fantasy rub downs.

Once she was satisfied with her choice - a pair of bright red, lacy ones - she drove around again. She only made two other stops after that, but it had taken her almost the entire day. Lunch had taken up half an hour, the bookstore barely even half of that and the gym over an hour. But it was the driving, thinking and fantasizing that truly ticked the minutes away. Arriving back home an hour before Tori was scheduled to, Jade slipped on her earlier purchase. She marveled at herself in the mirror for a while, completely satisfied with the body she perfected between the three years she had been out of high school, and tried to calm her nerves.

Yes, Jade was a lesbian. She hadn't always considered herself to be, especially in her high school days, but after living with Tori for over two years, she knew where her sexual preference lied. She had been patient all this time. At first it was just a crush, one that originated in the halls of that very same high school, and she knew her feelings would evolve further. Her suspicions were proven true when unforeseen circumstances practically fused her and Tori at the hip. And it had been that way for three years.

After admiring herself in the mirror, and deciding that she would definitely fuck herself if she could, she began to get ready for her roommate's arrival. But she didn't doll herself up; no, she took a shower and barely reapplied any makeup once she was done, putting on the most casual of clothing she had, her new underwear fitting snuggly to her body underneath. Tori would appreciate a more natural and homely look, Jade knew.

Jade's dark brown hair bobbed in its ponytail as she practically bounced to the door when it finally started opening.

Before they had started living together, Tori would have been surprised to find Jade dressed and presented in such ways. But as time went by and the girls loosened up and got more comfortable with each other, they had seen practically every side there was to be seen in their roommate. They had seen some lows, they had seen some highs. And they had certainly seen the other cry on more than one occasion. It was an unexpected friendship, but one that they had both come to embrace. There was still bickering, anger and everything else that came with their clashing personalities, yet it had evolved into the sort of relationship that might be found between sisters; one that had an obvious closeness, despite any arguing that came about.

And with such closeness, they had both changed. The changes weren't drastic, but expected. While Jade had mellowed out, lessening the harsh attitude and losing a lot of the visual appearance that marked her as a Goth - changing her hair back to its original color, for starters - Tori had embraced her more abrasive side. Jade was still vicious at times, but they were complimented by kinder acts and were never meant to truly bring down or harm the other person anymore. And Tori learned that being nice all of the time only got you so far, and even though she was still the nicest person around, she figured out when and where there were times to tone it back in preference of acquiring what she wanted. They had both gotten farther in life than they knew they would have if the other girl hadn't managed to passively persuade them to use different tactics. Not to mention that whenever one of them was in a bind, the other was there to pull them out of it, or at least try until they too were in the same bind. Just as it always had been.

So Tori didn't question Jade's jeans and loose fitting T-shirt; instead, she simply said, "Hey, Jade!"

"Vega," Jade responded, only a few feet from the door.

Tori looked insanely tired and exhausted, but she dropped her suitcases to the side and closed the door with a big smile anyway. She approached Jade, who had her hands in her pockets, and opened her arms to ask for a welcome home hug. "Miss me?"

Jade only let a slight smirk play at her lips, trying her hardest not to be obvious about her feelings and rolling her eyes. "Maybe," she said, just as her hands slipped out and hugged Tori back.

Once the quick hug was finished, and Tori mumbled words about missing Jade too, she walked over to their couch and plopped into it with a loud sigh. It didn't take long before Jade was sitting next to her, Indian style with both legs up on the cushions. Jade placed her watchful head into her own hand as her elbow leaned into the side of the couch, admiring the beauty in front of her.

"Well, at least you get to relax for a few weeks now," Jade said.

Tori finally twisted her head to look back at Jade, offering her another tiring smile. "Yeah, that's a relief."

After high school, as expected, the girls were quickly becoming rising stars. Tori's career as a singer took off and they both continued to pursue acting. In fact, just after graduation they both landed a role on the same television show, which was one of the leading factors in sharing a place to live. And even though Jade loved singing as well, Tori's pop sound and assistance from performing at the Platinum Music awards sent her into popularity quite fast. They were currently on hiatus from filming their show, but Tori still had tours to go on, playing across country and just recently headed out of the states.

"I'm just so busy lately," Tori continued after a few silent moments. "I know this stuff has been our dream since forever, but a break like this is all I want right now. Still have a photo shoot and a few interviews coming up… but that's over the next few weeks. Plenty of time to relax."

This was her moment, Jade knew. She could say something snarky, earning a roll of the eyes from Tori, but she decided against it. If she really wanted Tori the way she thought, then it was the perfect time to employ a few different tactics. "Well…" she started, trying not to let her gulp be noticed. "How about I give you a massage?"

Tori laughed. "Seriously? I know you're good at it, Jade, but… the only other time we did that, I ended up falling asleep and you got angry at me for it. You called me ungrateful because I didn't stay awake and enjoy it, remember?"

"Then I would suggest not falling asleep this time." Jade's words were laced with trace amounts of venom, but her playful smirk still held strong.

Looking into Jade's eyes, Tori found that she was definitely serious about the proposition. She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders and then replied with, "Sure, why not?"

"Good," Jade said quickly. She lifted off the couch and then began speaking again. "You go strip, lay on your bed and I'll go get the lotions ready."

And when Tori didn't budge for some unknown reason, Jade added, "Now!"

"Okay, okay!" Tori screeched. She did as Jade said, heading to her room, leaving her luggage behind and stripping down to her underwear. Her clothes were off just before she reached the bed and when she did, she simply fell face first onto it, scooting up higher and relaxing into it.

Jade had fantasized about this particular situation on many an occasion, so she always had the massage oils ready. She was the type of person that always got what she wanted eventually, so she knew it was best to be prepared. Before she gathered up the bottles, however, she stripped out of her own clothing, down to her new underwear. The familiar itch was already growing in intensity between her legs and she tugged at her lips' flesh with her teeth. Her panties had already gained the slightest amount of moisture in her arousal, and she even gave pause to touch herself for a second, barely able to contain her excitement for what could possible happen within minutes.

She finally made way to Tori's room and watched as the girl's legs shifted around on the silky sheets. Tori was turned upside down, facing away from Jade, and Jade figured that to be a good thing. It was less of a chance that Tori would freak out upon seeing Jade in her own underwear.

Tori was comfortable. More comfortable than she had been in quite a few months. She hadn't slept in her own bed in so long and the last time she had, Jade had been gone to make an indie film. It simply didn't feel right with her best friend gone. She wasn't sure if Jade would consider them to be at that level of friendship, but Tori certainly did. She was easily going to fall asleep in her comfort until another body climbed onto her back, placing its legs to Tori's sides and sitting on her ass.

"Ah, it's cold!" Tori shouted when the first ooze of oil hit her back.

Jade snickered. "Don't be a baby."

Tori didn't respond. Instead, she focused on the magical hands that began work on her back, as well as tried not to let herself fall asleep again. But that was quite hard, as Jade's hands were relaxing her into sweet oblivion.

"So," Jade said, not moments after the massage started. "Meet any new guys while you were away?"

"Guys? Not really. The only ones that were around regularly were the ones in my band, but that would just be too weird, you know?"

"Alright, then." Jade worked around Tori's bra strap, finding it frustrating because she knew she wouldn't be able to convince Tori to take it off just yet. "What about girls?"

"What about them?" Tori asked hesitantly.

"Did you bed any?"

"Uh," A nervous chuckle and then Tori was continuing. "You know I'm not gay, Jade."

"Oh, come on, Tori. You can't tell me that you don't fantasize about girls sometimes."

"No, I don't."

Jade shook her head and sighed. "Don't lie to me. It's perfectly okay if you do. In fact, I do it all of the time."

And then Tori was twisting around, between Jade's legs and until she was completely on her back. She made as to reply, but stopped when she noticed Jade's half naked form, her eyes widening. "What the hell?" she said.

"What?" Jade was smirking and she stuck her chest out, giving Tori a good view of her cleavage. "I can't be comfortable while we do this, too?"

"Well… it's kind of…"

Jade took advantage of Tori's failure to find words and interrupted her before she could speak again. "It's not like you haven't seen me in less before."

"I guess so," Tori replied. "You do like to sleep naked and don't care who sees you in the morning."

Jade just kept up the smirking. The only reason she slept naked was because she found sleeping in soaked underwear to be less than pleasant. She took advantage of Tori again, happy that the girl wasn't questioning her lack of clothes further, and began to massage at the girl's shoulders again. She also let the conversation drop away, at least for a few moments, giving Tori time to regain some sort of comfort before she brought it up again.

Tori seemed to relax again and that made Jade happy. The tan pop singer didn't close her eyes though, instead trying to avoid Jade's anywhere else she could. But they kept finding their way back, locking onto Jade's blue ones.

Jade continued her rubdown, trailing up Tori's arms, her stomach and getting as close to the girl's breasts as she could without sending off too many alarms. She made sure to keep watching at Tori's eyes, hoping that she would return the look. They were, after all, that very brown that she had longed so much to see again. She caught glimpses as Tori's eyes flicked around and it took a while, but she finally gave in and their eyes locked. Jade was leaning in closer to Tori, their breasts barely an inch from touching as she worked on Tori's arms, and she was smiling as she gazed into her current favorite color. They reminded her of coffee, and Jade loved coffee. She felt as if she could look into them all day and not get tired of it and figured that the only thing that could top such a feeling was if she managed to get Tori the way she wanted her.

Tori finally closed her eyes and Jade was saddened.

Jade took a good look at the body below her, shining from the dim light of Tori's room as it hit the oiled up skin. That itch grew even more intense and Jade knew she had to keep trying. "You know," she began, hesitation evident in her voice. "You might _have_ to kiss a girl one day."

Tori hummed a pleasurable noise at Jade's touch and then whispered her response. "Why's that?"

"You didn't forget did you? On our show. We already know that there is a strong possibility our characters will end up together soon."

And it was the truth. One of the biggest draws of the show was that the two main characters, played by Tori and Jade, had grown up together as the best of friends. It detailed their lives as they went through things that all teenagers do, but with each other at their sides. The characters were similar to Tori and Jade, bickering and generally not seeing eye to eye on most things, yet they remained inseparable. Jade and Tori had some of the best chemistry ever seen while playing those characters, and it was easily due to the similarities in their own relationship. Fans of the show rooted for, or "shipped" the two getting together ever since the first episode, and the show runners had made it clear that if the show went on for enough seasons, then the two would definitely end up together. But the girls were told this in secret, of course.

Tori knew this, and Jade did too, but neither of them had ever brought it up. Not until now, at least. Three seasons completed and they were getting closer and closer to the day that it would finally be written in the script, sending every fan into a fit of happy rage.

Tori's eyes opened again, and Jade could barely contain her excitement.

"You think?" Tori asked. Jade was far closer to her than was probably necessary, but Tori didn't protest.

"I do. And you know it's true."

"So," Tori elongated the word, nervously giggling slightly before it was even finished. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, you should probably have at least kissed a girl before you do it on screen. And it just so happens that the girl you'll probably kiss on the show is right here, willing to help you prepare." Jade said.

"I don't know, Jade…"

"Tori," Jade began. She waited for Tori's displaced attention to return to her before continuing. "It won't hurt you to kiss me. You know I've kissed plenty of girls before, and believe me, you will probably enjoy it more than a kiss with a guy. A kiss with a guy is just a doorway to intercourse. But with a girl, it's part of the fun."

"I'm still not sure, Jade. I wouldn't even know where to begin." Tori pushed up onto her elbows and then began to slide herself out from under Jade, and Jade let her.

Jade let the eye of her affection sit up fully in front of her before arguing further. "It's just like any other kiss. Just with a girl, it's more… soft. More sensual."

Tori let out a tense breath, fidgeted with her fingers and let her shoulders roll. "I guess we can try it. Just once, though."

"Of course," Jade said.

Jade leaned in first. Tori moved forward a little, but only enough to meet Jade's lips just before they met hers. Their lips pecked in a chaste sort of way and Tori didn't let her eyes close. After the first peck, Jade kissed again. A few more smacks and Tori's eyes were finally closing as she relaxed into it. Jade tried not to smile, finding it difficult when it seemed as if Tori actually enjoyed the kiss to some degree. So, taking another chance, Jade slid her tongue across Tori's bottom lip. It wasn't accepted, however, but the kissing continued, and Jade tried a gain a few smacks later. Another decline and then Jade was trying again, only to receive the same result as Tori finally backed away.

"Okay, uh," Tori cleared her throat. "That's good enough."

"Why? Did you not like it?" Jade asked.

"It's not that. It's just that I'm not gay and… and you're like my best friend. It's kind of weird."

After Tori's best friend comment, Jade couldn't help but let a genuine smile take hold of her lips. "Why is it weird? It doesn't have to be. Besides, our characters will have to kiss on the show, so you'll have to get over the weirdness of it at some point."

"I know." Tori spoke in almost a whisper, obvious contemplative thoughts running through her mind.

Jade was so close. She didn't like the fact that Tori thought it was all some sort of practice, but she would take it as long as she got to kiss her some more.

"You say you're not gay," Jade began. "But I've always been able to tell that you're at least intrigued by other girls. Can you honestly tell me that you haven't masturbated to the thought of another woman before?"

"No!" After her outburst, Tori sighed. "Well…" her eyes glanced Jade's again and head ducked in shame. "Maybe a few times. But that doesn't really mean anything, right?"

"Well, for starters," Jade said. She grabbed at Tori's hips and slid her quickly and forcefully back into a laying position. She then straddled those hips again as fear struck Tori's expression. "I didn't say you could get out from under me. And wouldn't you like to know what it's like to have sex with a girl? Just once?"

"Wait… you're not proposing what I think you are, are you?"

Jade was leaning back near Tori's face again and her voice lowered. It came out more sultry than any tone she had used thus far. "I am. And you should experience it at east once, and it will also help our relationship on the show to be more believable. That _is_ why we've been so successful, after all. Our chemistry is impeccable because of our real life relationship."

Tori whined in response, but gave no real resistance as Jade leaned in again. Another kiss was made, but more intense than the previous ones. The smacks were louder, the breaths heavier and Tori's eyes closed immediately. Jade cupped Tori's face in her hands as her real passion leaked into the "practice" kiss. After a long string of kisses, Jade was having to hold back another smile. She felt Tori's tongue flick at her bottom lip and she knew Tori was close to accepting her fate. So her hands slipped away from Tori's face and onto her bra, where the front clasp came undone.

The kiss broke again, along with the widening of Tori's eyes and shocked expression. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Calm yourself, Vega." Jade's smirk tore into Tori's soul again, and she had to think quickly. "Just continuing the message at the same time. You would know that I always get the boobs as well, but you fell asleep last time, remember?"

"Right, um…" Tori seemed uncomfortable, but not disgusted by the act. "I guess so. Just not roughly, if you can. They're kind of sensitive. And don't get carried away!"

Jade didn't respond with words; instead, she simply leaned in again as one hand worked its magic on Tori's right breast. Just after their lips touched, Jade parted them, giving Tori's tongue the access it wanted a moment ago. It played with hers, and Jade was instantly in heaven. She allowed the saliva to build in her mouth, not bothering to swallow it down because she enjoyed a wet kiss far more than a drier one. It didn't seem to gross Tori out and, in fact, caused Tori to kiss harder and swirl her tongue faster. Jade then intensified the kiss to a level more appropriate to one she would use on an actual lover, sucking on Tori's tongue for a few moments, and then her tongue took dominance, pushing Tori's back and sliding into the girl's mouth, where she found that Tori enjoyed sloppy, wet kisses as well.

Tori moaned into it, drenching Jade's lower region further. Jade silently hoped that Tori couldn't feel the immense dampness between her legs, as that would just be another factor that might drive Tori away from the situation. And once Tori gave another indication of reciprocated passion by entangling her hands in Jade's hair and onto the back of her head, Jade decided to try and push further yet again.

Jade pulled back, taking Tori's bottom lip in her gentle teeth as far as she could. She quickly placed a kiss at Tori's chin and one at her neck before lifting up, and Tori's lack of protest against the extra kisses only fueled her more so. Her other hand joined in with the breast massaging, keeping Tori's eyes closed in enough pleasure. She took advantage of Tori's pleasured state and pulled a hand away, sending it behind her back to undo her own bra. It came off and then flew across the room in an instant.

And then Jade's other hand stopped massaging as well. Tori's eyes opened and they stared into each other again. Jade got lost in a variety of beautiful sights; Tori's amazingly brown eyes were first, and then Jade trailed down to Tori's upper body. Her breasts were noticeably smaller than Jade's, but were no less firm and perfect. Not to mention that both girls stayed in top shape. So Jade found herself staring at Tori's lathered up and glistening torso, watching as the girl breathed, her breasts rising and falling enticingly. She found it hard to think of any sight better than that one.

It had only lasted a few seconds, but felt so much longer to Jade.

And then the reality of what was in front of her struck Tori, and she reacted. "Wait, you don't think we're actually going to have sex, do you?"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Jade leaned back in to Tori, squashing their chests together.

"Jade," Tori sighed.

"Tori, why can't you just accept this?" Jade was admittedly starting to get a little agitated and impatient.

"Because we're friends! Friends don't sleep with friends for some sort of practice."

"Then," And then Jade's head ducked in a bit of shyness. "Maybe it shouldn't be done in the name of practice, but something else."

But Tori still whined, with even more volume now. "Jade… What if things get awkward… or we regret it. It could jeopardize our friendship. It could ruin the show."

Jade groaned, finally letting her frustrations get the best of her and deciding that this ruse of hers was overplayed at this point. "I don't care about that anymore! Tori, I've spent so long with fears like that; spent so much time in secrecy that I just couldn't give a shit anymore. I want you, and I want you to want me."

Tori was speechless. Jade had all but confessed her love for Tori, and she had no idea how to respond to it.

"Here," Jade blurted. She grabbed at one of Tori's hands and brought it between her legs, rubbing it across her drenched panties, much to Tori's surprise. "You feel that? That's because of you." She then let go of the hand, sending hers behind her in search for Tori's underwear bottoms as well.

Once she felt them, she smiled and said, "And apparently you're feeling the same way right now."

Tori just whined again. "Oh chiz."

Jade leaned back into Tori and kissed at her jaw, up to her ear. "Forget how taboo it might seem. Forget about it being gay. And love me back," she whispered.

"Oh crap," Tori whispered back.

Jade's kissing came back down the jaw and onto Tori's neck, where they trailed many pecks down passed her collar bone, naval and finally at the top of Tori's right breast.

"Oh God!"

Jade's tongue flicked at Tori's nipple, testing the waters before her entire mouth engulfed it. Her other hand came back to continue its massage on the opposite tit, and her tongue did laps around the nipple. "You do want it too, don't you?" she asked, lifting her head back up a few inches.

And then Tori's hands grabbed at Jade's cheeks, pulling the girl back to her. She whispered it, but with passionate force. "Yes!"

Their lips came together again and the kissing returned, and Jade's body finally relaxed to the fullest extent against Tori's. Their legs writhed around and intertwined, their hands came together as well, against the bed, and Jade couldn't have been happier.

Once the kiss broke, Tori smiled. "So," she began. "Does this mean you want to like, be with me or something?"

Jade nodded, smiling back.

With a smirk and a giggle, Tori asked, "Then does that mean that you'll finally let me give you a cute pet name if I agree to be with you, huh? Jadey? Meanie? Beautiful?"

Jade didn't answer at first, simply letting her eyes trail over the face in front of her; the face that she could finally say was hers. She quickly gave another peck to Tori's lips before pulling away and answering her new girlfriend. "Just call me your co-star."

* * *

**Enjoyed?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** _Companion piece to chapter 1. You don't really HAVE to have read that one, but it certainly helps.__  
_

* * *

_Everlasting frustrations_

Oh, look, it's night time again. Great, just great. I thought I was over this, but obviously I'm not.

She continues to plague me. But what makes it so frustrating this time around is that I was actually over her for a little while. Sure, there was a time when I thought the stress was going to kill me; a time when my own emotions seemed my worst enemy, and we had actually even managed to get along. Somewhere between going on a fake date and having her tell me we were friends - in a demeaning sort of way, of course - I had accepted that I was in love with her. And then, like everything else in life, I eventually got over it. I got over Jade West.

Maybe I had only deluded myself into thinking we could actually be together because her and Beck had broken up and much more of her attention was directed at me. Or maybe it's because I'm just plain crazy. Either way, I thought I had managed to push those feelings away, but apparently I just pushed them down, instead.

Beck and her had started dating again and I, Tori stupid Vega, had somehow managed to help with their reuniting. I was too shy and cowardly to tell her how I felt, so I decided to try and find her a date, hoping to high hell that my plan would ultimately backfire, only to work out in my favor in the end like it always seemed to do. But it only backfired, somehow resulting once more in the power couple that was Jade and Beck.

The only difference the second time around was that I knew what not to do. I knew not to stare at her whenever I got the chance. I knew not to think of her with each free thought, and even the ones that were meant to be put to important things. Most importantly, though, was that I knew not to think of her at night when I pleasured myself. So I didn't. It was hard at first, but I didn't.

The longer I ignored the love I had for someone in a relationship, the more distant that love seemed to fall from me. And then on one random, cold winter night, it didn't bother me anymore. I didn't cry when people weren't looking, and I didn't wake up feeling as if I hadn't got any sleep because the thought of her kept me awake all night any longer.

Somewhere around that same time, sometime in December, I found myself climbing into bed and snuggling into the covers without a single thought for Jade. I immediately felt off and it took me a few minutes, but then I realized what had happened. I realized why there was suddenly no stress to be found and I hopped out of bed, walked out of my front door, looked to the night sky and smiled. It no longer bothered me that the one person I couldn't have loved the night. So I smiled, and finally found appreciation for the darkness.

But like I said, that didn't last forever.

Christmas eve showed its ugly face and that's when it happened; that's when my feelings were forced from their burial, back to the living and filled with life. It happened only a few nights ago, but already it feels like I've been feeling this way for an eternity. She did something that revealed her interest in me. She did something that took the tiny spark of hope in my heart and lit it ablaze. But the next day I called her and she didn't answer. I know it was Christmas day, but still… So I waited. I waited until the day after - yesterday, to be exact - when the whole group of our friends were together, and then I reeled in enough courage to speak to her. But she acted as if nothing had happened.

"Vega," she had stated in her most bored of voices. And then she just walked away, sipping on her coffee as if she hadn't done anything.

So here I am, covers thrown on the floor, sweat drenching my every inch and a hand in my underwear, masturbating to someone who certainly does not deserve my love. It all comes back to this, and my old friend known as frustration has found me again.

What is it she did that night? Well, all of my friends had gathered at my house for a party on the eve before Christmas. It wasn't the revealing outfit that brought my feelings back, though, because I had gotten used to her stunning beauty a long time ago. It wasn't even the fact that she and Beck had apparently had some huge blow out of an argument; no, that had simply made that hopeful spark appear in my heart. The moment that brought my emotions full circle was when everyone had left but her. She had mumbled something to Beck about him needing to find a new ride home, since she had driven them, and that it was none of his business when she was going to leave. So then he left, doing the same thing that she had done the first time they broke up.

It was awkward, just me and her. She didn't say anything. She just had the most thoughtful expression I had ever known her to bare. And then she was headed to the bathroom and I was left alone. Sitting on my couch, tapping my foot to the silence, I was purposefully trying not to let my thoughts wonder back to her. It was insanely hard to do, but I was actually proud of myself for not dwelling on her. My pride, however, was then shattered into a million pieces.

Mistletoe. It slowly descended in front of my face and I knew there was someone behind me, holding it there for me to see. Delicate fingers slid in front of my eyes and covered them a second later before more fingers, just two, grabbed at my chin and twisted my head sideways. Lips pressed to mine and I instantly knew whose they were. They were those same plush, pink lips that I had ached to kiss for so long. And that's when the spark ignited again. It was just a peck, but it was the best peck I think I would ever receive and my eyes closed at its soft pleasure.

"Merry Christmas," a sultry whisper breathed in my ear once the quick kiss was finished.

My eyes finally fluttered open after that to the tail end of the person I was suddenly in love with again as she exited my home.

Three days ago, that happened. My dislike for darkness has returned, and now it's night again.

_God. Damn it._


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **_This one is quite personal to me. It's short, but I hope you like it anyway._

* * *

_Without care_

Sitting in the center of her bed, music blasting and thoughts swarming, Jade barely even heard her phone ringing. Her body didn't move, only her eyes. The blue things turned towards the lit up screen laying next to her and she could see who was calling. It rang once, but still she didn't move. After the second, the music playing from her laptop was silenced, but the phone still went unanswered. The third rang out and then the thing was in her hands, inches from her face as she contemplated what to do. The fourth was halfway through when she tapped her screen and placed the thing next to her ear.

"Hey," she said.

A repeated, "Hey" was heard at the other end of the line and Jade could feel the smile that accompanied the voice.

It was the first time she had heard the voice in days and she couldn't quite figure out how she felt about hearing it again. The pause had after they said their greetings didn't help to ease her thoughts, and Jade started to get impatient.

"Is there any particular reason you're calling right now?" she asked.

The voice remained quiet, longer than Jade wanted to tolerate, but after a few seconds it spoke, saying, "Jade, I…" It trailed away again and Jade immediately couldn't tolerate it any longer.

"What, Vega? You obviously called for a reason, so just spit it out."

"I," Tori sighed through the speaker and into Jade's ear before continuing. "I don't care, okay?"

Jade's brow furrowed and her posture straightened up. "Care about what?"

"What we talked about a few days ago. I know that we both agreed… and that the whole thing was mutual or whatever, but I've been thinking about it and I simply don't care about _any _of the reasons we talked about."

"Tori," Jade sighed, sad and tired of having these types of discussions with her. It was all they had done for the last month, and she simply didn't want to do it anymore. "We've already made our decision. It's done. We both need to move on."

"I can't."

"You have to," Jade whispered. She didn't want to say it, but she knew that it was true. Lying back onto her bed, she tried not to growl.

"Jade, you don't understand," Tori began to argue and Jade couldn't help but admire her bravery in the moment. "I do not give a fuck about any of it. The only thing I care about is you."

Jade felt her first sniffle and was quickly agitated at the thought that she could very well start crying. Again. She took longer than she would be comfortable with, giving Tori the silence she hated to receive herself, before she was replying. "Then why did you agree, Tori? All you had to do was say no to me. If you had told me this a few days ago, then maybe we'd fine."

Tori began to speak, but there was a crack in her voice before she composed herself and began again. "It all seemed so logical, I guess. I know we're both different and have literally almost nothing in common. We don't hang out with the same people anymore, we listen to completely different music, you hate the movies I like and I hate the movies you like. Our personalities clash every five seconds. And I know I agreed that we shouldn't be together because of all of these differences, but I realize now that I just do not care about any of that."

Jade just listened, finding that no matter what was actually good for her, she missed hearing the voice in her ear and took great comfort in it.

"I just don't care," Tori continued. "Maybe this break was all we needed, babe. Because now I realize that not having you near me is far worse than arguing over what to listen to every time we get into a car together."

Jade wanted to say something; anything, but she knew that it would be a bad idea. She wanted to tell Tori that she missed her too, but it didn't change the fact that the situation would certainly happen all over again eventually. It had happened before, the two fighting over something stupid and coming to the conclusion that maybe they're just not working out. But they ultimately couldn't be away from each other and tried again, only to end up with history repeating itself.

"Jade?" Tori said after many moments of silence.

"I'm here," Jade whispered.

Jade heard Tori's sniffle and she continued to struggle against her own tears breaking free.

"Look, I love you, okay? Isn't that all that matters?" Tori finally asked.

"I love you, too."

"Okay then," Tori said, a bit of defeat, lined with sadness edging her voice. "I guess I'll just ask you once, and then I'll leave you alone forever if you say no."

"Go ahead," Jade's first tear rushed down her cheek and she knew exactly what her girlfriend of nearly two years would say.

"Can we please argue about music again?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** _So I was trying to write three different stories today, for whatever reasons, when this idea occurred to me and I couldn't help but write it, putting those other three on hold for the moment. But, for those of you who actually follow my other things, they'll be updated soon... probably._

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Pride_

Tori turned the corner first, holding an enormous grin on her face. Jade trailed only a few feet behind her and shook her head with a sigh at the girl in front of her.

Beginning their walk to a newly opened coffee shop, Jade spoke first, saying, "Will you stop smiling like that? It's super annoying."

"Nope," Tori replied, popping the P as she clamped her hands together and launched the word in Jade's direction with her upper body movement.

Jade groaned. "God, Vega, all I said was that I do consider us to be friends. You're acting like that's all you've ever wanted to hear."

"Well, it's something I've always wanted you to admit, and you finally did."

Jade stopped walking, waiting long enough for Tori to stop as well and turn around to face Jade's death glare before she started talking again. "Finally admit it? What is that supposed to mean?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Jade, we've been hanging out together, just the two of us, for months. Ever since you and Beck broke up again we've done practically everything together."

"Well," Jade's shoulders started to shrug. "Yeah, but…"

And Tori interrupted her. "I mean, you're still a grunch and insult me every half of a second, but that doesn't change the fact that _you _are the one that asked me, and only me, to come get a coffee with you today."

Jade's folded arms dropped and she rolled her eyes, taking the lead in walking this time. "Whatever."

"Hey!" Tori's smile held strong as she took stride next to her friend_. _"Don't give me that whatever. You _want _to be my friend, Jade. It's kind of obvious."

"Whatever."

Tori groaned as well, earning an evil smirk from Jade. "Now you're just trying to mess with me!"

Jade turned around as they walked down the sidewalk, walking backwards for a moment as she laughed at Tori's frustrated face. And Tori simply stuck her tongue out and folded her arms. Tori was pouting again, something she had done every time Jade avoided a subject by annoying her on purpose, knowing full and well that she would get nowhere with Jade once she got like that.

So with a roll of her eyes, Jade began to turn around again as she said, "Why I'm even friends with a baby like you in the first place is beyond me."

Tori's brow furrowed in increased anger. "I am not a b-" But she was interrupted as Jade stopped walking suddenly and Tori had to hit the breaks on her own walking to prevent herself from running into Jade, which would, in turn, prevent Jade from stabbing her with scissors. Probably.

A scoff from Jade and Tori was looking to her right, just across the street at what Jade had stopped to look at.

Protesters… Picketers? Whatever they were called, there were tons of them, all gathered in front of Hollywood Art's newest coffee shop nearby. Neither girl was sure what spurred them into action this time, but they all had some sort of giant sign containing words with negative comments about homosexual people on them. They made sure to post the word "fag" on as many as possible, as well.

"Seriously?" Jade sighed. "And I was looking forward to actually enjoying this place… Now we have to walk through these douches?"

"Why?" Tori said, shaking her head and giving a single, quick shrug of the shoulder. "What is the point in this?"

"Well, it looks like this place might be owned by gay people," Jade said, pointing towards a gay pride flag hung up on one of the windows.

"Oh, well that explains why they're all here. But, I mean, why protest it? What could it possibly be doing to harm these damn people by simply being here?"

Jade's brow lifted in surprise, and her arms folded again. "Whoa, Vega. Did you just say damn? I'm," Jade gave small laugh. "I'm impressed."

"Sorry," Tori apologized. "It just makes me mad that people can be so narrow minded."

Jade's smirk grows devilish and even manages to frighten Tori. "Aw, has the one and only Tori Vega got a little gay in her?"

"No! I just think it's stupid to hate on someone for _no reason_," Tori replied, stressing the last two words for Jade.

"Uh huh, sure, whatever you say," Jade joked.

"Will you stop!"

"No," Jade stated as a matter of fact. "Now come on. Some ignorant chiz stains aren't going to stop me from enjoying a coffee."

Tori pouted again, folding her arms and completely over exaggerating the drama as she followed Jade anyway. The closer they got to the newly opened place, the more sign holders turned in their direction and began spewing different words of how and why being gay was wrong. But neither girl was really listening to what they had to say, they already knew their opinions on the topic.

And then Jade's smirk returned. "Hey, you know what'll be funny?"

"What?" Tori asked.

"This." Jade's smirk tore into Tori again and this time, the tanned girl even gulped. Jade's hand moved to Tori's, where it slid under it and she intertwined their fingers as if they were a couple.

Tori stopped walking immediately, tugging on Jade's hand as the girl tried to continue walking. Once she was halted, Jade turned around to see a wide eyed Tori staring at their hands.

"Um, Jade? What exactly are you doing?" Tori asked.

Jade gave a small, yet devious laugh. "Well, for one thing, I love knowing how uncomfortable and possibly angry it'll make all these people. And for another thing," she pulled Tori closer to her, breaking even further past the border of Tori's comfort zone, and placed her lips next to the girl's ear. "I noticed that you haven't tried to pull away from my hand," she finished with a seductive whisper

Stuttering over her own words now, Tori said, "Well… I… you…"

Jade laughed again, walking forward and pulling harder at Tori's hand to force her to come with. "Looks like you're a little gay, after all, Vega."

"Am not!" was the first and only thing Tori managed to say.

"Yeah, great rebuttal," Jade said sarcastically.

The girls reached closer to the shop, not twenty feet from the door, when a particularly bold man decides to yell something at them. It's that same F word that so many of them chose to add to their signs, and Jade immediately stops again, growling and murdering the man with her eyes. Almost every person around is looking to them now, as both girls notice, and Tori feels uncomfortable.

"Uh, come on, Jade," Tori begins. "Let's just get inside already."

"No," Jade states.

"No?"

"Yes, no," Jade answered, sending a bit of confusion into Tori's facial expression. "These people seem to piss me off more than I thought they would."

Tori's expression fell. "Crap…" After a sigh, she continued. "What are you going to do, Jade? Cut them all with those scissors you're hiding?"

"No." And there's that word again, scrunching Tori's brow in surprise. "I'm just going to piss them off, as well."

"Well, how are you going to-" Tori began to ask, but before she could, she was cut off as she was pulled to Jade and her newly pronounced friend pressed their lips together. Struggling against it at first, Tori slapped at Jade's shoulder and made incoherently muffled noises into Jade's lips with wide opened eyes. But as Jade protested, trying to deepen the kiss, Tori relaxed into it. She began to find enjoyment in the soft lips on hers, and her eyes finally closed. Another comment was made, this time by a woman, and Tori even got angry. She dived headfirst into the act initiated by Jade by grabbing the girls hips and pulling her body into hers, and then they were officially making out.

After cupping Tori's cheeks for the last few smack of lips, Jade pulled away and smirked. She kept her hands there, breathing heavy breaths onto Tori's face and looking into the brown eyed girl.

"Wow," Tori whispered, still holding onto Jade's hips. "I guess I _am_ a little gay."

Jade smirked again. "Oh, I've known that for months, Vega. Why do you think I wanted to come here so badly?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** _So, again, you don't have to have read the chapters that this story continues off of, but it would certainly help the reading experience. This continues from what I like to call the "Nightly Frustration" series, which have taken place previously in chapters one and four. Oh and this one is quite dirty in comparison. Enjoy._

* * *

_To Frustrate_

God, she squirms good.

It's all I can think about right now. I'm just so… You know that feeling? The one where you're completely satisfied with what you've done? Like you're about to burst free your emotions and you have no idea how to control it or what to do with it? But you love that feeling. It's the best feeling in the world. You know that feeling? Yeah, that's what I'm feeling right now. Go ahead, it's okay to be jealous.

If the night was a sentient being, I would thank it. Everything that can actually make me smile seems to happen at night. So I love it.

For instance, there's this girl. She's probably the most annoying thing I've ever laid my eyes on, other than Cat Valentine, of course. I mean, she's too much of a good girl, always trying to help people and 'do the right thing'. It almost makes me sick. But, she just gets so worked up when I make fun of her no reason, or when I tell her she's a bad actress in the middle of our acting class, or her singing is sub par to my own. Yet she fights back. She yells and denies everything I throw at her, inadvertently handing me more and more ammo with each word she slings in my direction. And I love it. I thrive off of it.

Tori Vega gets so frustrated, she actually squirms in agitation right where she stands. It's probably one of the most attractive things I've ever seen, and the smirk that graces my lips because of it just seems to send her further over the edge of frustration. Fuck, it's so arousing.

Sure, Beck was attractive, but this girl has everything I desire. She's a toy. And Jade West loves her toys. Especially at night.

I'm lying in bed right now, with what little Vega would call a stupid smirk on my face. It's because, like I said, I'm completely satisfied at the moment. My teeth have bitten at my lip a few times, and my body has been groped by my hands. I'm preparing for what I did tonight to completely send me over my own edge of frustration; the sexual kind.

I actually convinced her that we were friends for a time. It wasn't hard really. I mean, all I had to do was be less of a bitch for five seconds and she immediately assumed we had achieved best friend status.

You see why she annoys me yet?

Anyway, bringing her little fantasy crashing to the ground was the most exciting thing I had ever done, and all it took was a kiss under mistletoe and a devilish smile in a hallway just before I ignored her altogether. Every time she looked at me after that, she squirmed. And I knew, I just knew that her frustration was also accompanied by the sexual kind, just like mine. The way she looked at me was like a baby craving it's momma's milk. She wanted me to insult her. She wanted me to degrade her, and the fact that I wasn't was creating a nearly insatiable itch between her legs, as it did between mine at each longing look she sent my way.

But you can never let your favorite toy sit on a shelf for too long. Eventually, you have to pull it out and play with it again; create new memories and experiences with the indispensable thing. So that's what I did.

It's surprising how bad this girl is about remembering to lock her window at night. You'd think she'd have been more cautious after the previous time I had intruded through it and left her forever wondering what I did with my time alone in her room. I didn't actually do anything, but, like I said, watching her squirm is how I enjoy my toy. And there she was, just as I knew she would be. It is night, after all. And just as I suspected, she was wearing a sickening pair of blue pajamas that had a myriad of different animals scattered about them. It didn't take long before she climbed into bed, began to touch herself, and mumbled a name that sent my smirk across my face. So, once again, I climbed on through, into the waiting darkness and towards my favorite plaything.

Tori was squirming beneath her sheets, and all that illuminated her was the moon outside, leaving a beauty of a sight that only night could create. She didn't notice me at first, and it wasn't until the shadow my body cast along her face as I approached her that she finally snapped her tightened eyes open in shock. And all it took to silence any of her protests was a shush and a kiss. She was so wrapped up in the close lipped kiss that she didn't even notice my smile. If she had, she might have been able to see my intentions, and possibly even do something about it. Though I doubt it. She wanted it more than I did, I'm sure of it.

So she didn't question it, obviously happy that her frustrations were about to be set at ease. Too bad she was wrong, though not for some time. I let my hands slide along her body, taking in as much flesh as I desired. Around her breasts, down her stomach, along her curves. And each touch at the smooth skin sent a moan through her lips and a shiver down my spine. I denied her tongue access to mine, and each time she tried, it aroused me more and more to hear her disappointed whine. Eventually I denied her kisses completely, forcing her to settle for kissing at my face without the returned affection. And apparently she likes necks, because that's where she decided to settle, so obviously I had to change that. No, I like it behind the ear, so that's where my hands had moved her lips to. The simple fact that these hands had stopped probing for even a moment made her hips twist in agitation, and then I knew that to do next.

"Jade," she had whispered into my skin, arching her body into me as my hand pulled hers free of her bottoms and took its place.

But I laughed a low noise. And I know she noticed it. My hand took in the flesh of her thigh, squeezing it as I caused what I knew would only be the slightest of pain. My free hand pulled her head away and I stared into her begging eyes before she could verbally beg me to do what we all know she was desperate for. I made a fierce chomp at her before my lips took their place in the form of a smirk again, and her pleading expression flinched. I had officially seen the sexiest face imaginable at that point.

"Tease," was her second word of the night, and I proved just how right she was when my fingers danced closer and closer to her core, but I never let them reach the center of the dance floor.

She hated it, I loved it.

I never gave her the release she wanted. No matter how many time she spouted a "please" or "I'm begging you, baby", it never happened. Eventually she had to use her own hand, but we both knew it wasn't the same. She longed for mine. She longed for my touch to be the one that sent her into heavenly release, but she couldn't have it. And it infuriated her.

I left her with a small kiss, a smirk, and a soaked bed. She had no doubt called out after me, but I couldn't hear her over the sound of my own satisfaction. It's unbelievable how close I was to my own orgasm by just watching her squirm beneath me, begging to be played with like a good toy does.

So now I'm lying here in my own room, under my own covers, about to enjoy the very fingers I denied Tori's begging lips. Both of them. The thought of how much agony she must be in right now as she tries desperately to sleep tonight, but ultimately fails, is causing me to have my own squirms. So it's time to satiate that.

And that's why I love the night.


End file.
